Quarter Moon Rising
by elfprincess8
Summary: The Sequel to Quarter Moon in a Ten Cent Town. Emmett struggles with the newborn he's created as he tries to find a place for them in vampire society. Jacob is impulsive and angry and Emmett has to keep him safe from those who would exploit his new creation. Alienated by the Quileutes and Cullens, the pair go on the run and Emmett fights to keep their love intact.
1. Chapter 1

Quarter Moon Rising

Chapter One

Forks is no longer safe for us. Once I'd committed to my decision to drive Jacob's wolf from him and change him forever, his fate and mine was sealed. I sit just inside the door of a dilapidated, old shack on the edge of the reservation and wait for him. He's gone to meet his best friend, his only friend, Embry Call. Embry is the only pack member still willing to speak to Jacob but even Embry's wary of him.

I can't say that I blame Embry, really. Jake is volatile. I'd been afraid he would be but what choice had I had? If things had gone on as they were, he'd be dead. That's a finality I'm not willing to allow. Jacob is my reason for existence. He's been that reason for a while now. I have to watch him every minute. He's much more dangerous than a typical newborn due the fact that he doesn't resemble a vampire in the least. Well, he doesn't unless he's pissed.

Jacob's beautiful, brown eyes are usually the only thing I see when I look at him but if he's thirsty or angry, then the crimson color flashes into them and the unpredictability returns. He's always been a bit impulsive and now, with this added strength and power… Yeah, it's a cluster fuck sometimes but what the hell. It's my cluster fuck. I created it and I'm dealing with it. He'll settle down eventually. Most of us do.

The Cullen's… well, they haven't really gotten over the way I betrayed Rosalie. I think they all assumed I'd bring Jake back and he'd become one of us. They thought he'd be with Nessie and I'd go back to Rose. They thought wrong. Carlisle, he forgives me but the others, they don't. I can't stay with vampires that hate me. I won't be around them if they're unable to accept things as they are. I won't have Jake around them either.

Bella and Edward went back to the island and kept Ness with them. We all think its best if she and Jake aren't in the same time zone until this blows over. Though the imprint is broken, none of us have any idea how she'll react to being near him. For his part, he says he feels nothing for her.

The thing that scares me the most about all of this shit is what will happen if Aro finds out about Jacob. He'll want Jake for certain. They'll take my lover and make a lab rat of him. Imagine it, a vampire who can masquerade as a human and can still transform into a powerful shifter when he needs to! There hasn't been anything like it in the history of our kind; at least not that I'm aware of. The trouble is, I'm not that smart about those kinds of things.

I can hear the thunder of Jacob's paws and the ground shakes with it. He's coming. I sit up straighter and reach for the duffle bag at my feet. Both of our passports are in the bag as well as a couple changes of clothes for me and a credit card linked to a bank account Carlisle set up for us. We won't be hurting for anything. I stand, putting the bag on one shoulder and straightening my shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles. Strange, how I'm all of a sudden so preoccupied with looking good for him.

He bounds into the clearing, a magnificent wolf, russet, strong, cunning and ruthless. I watch, still amazed after having seen the transformation so many times, as he phases down to his human/vampire body. He stands, naked before me, the bag he's been holding in his teeth dropped to the ground at his feet. Inside that backpack are the only things he wanted from his home. Embry gathered up the meager belongings and stowed them inside for my lover then met him just outside the Quileute reservation.

"Have any trouble?" I ask.

"Nope, did you think I would? None of them will even come near me now, thanks to you."

I notice the acid in his tone immediately and it bites at me but I shove it aside. It's just his way. He's always like that. Always has been. "Baby, we really need to get the fuck out of Dodge. Still unsure where you wanna go?"

"Doesn't matter to me. Never been a refuge before," he answers.

I stand watching as he dresses in jeans, sneakers and a v-neck t-shirt. It accentuates the mouth-watering muscularity beneath it. Jacob's body is truly the most sensual thing I've ever had the pleasure of touching. I can get hard merely from looking at him, from thinking about him. He drives me wild.

"So, Europe? I know it wasn't your favorite place before but maybe now?" I suspect that I could suggest the 7th circle of hell and he wouldn't object. Being rejected by his tribe really had cut him deeply.

"I couldn't care less," he mumbles, picking up the backpack and slinging it over his shoulder.

We race back through the woods toward the road where my jeep waits. He climbs inside and tosses the backpack on the floor, strapping himself into the seat. I put my duffle bag in the back and secure it, then strap myself in as well. I start the engine and take a breath, though I don't need it and then I pull out. I drive down the highway, watching my speed and throwing glances aside at my perfect companion.

The sunlight strikes his face and sets his handsome features aglow with soft sparkles. They're barely perceptible to a human, much like Nessie's. I can see it though. He turns to face me and I watch his eyes passing over me.

"Better put up your hood and put on the shades, glitter boy!" he teases.

I feel the relief flow through me at his jesting words. If Jake can make a joke, then he's at least feeling something akin to civility toward me. I can only hope it'll last. These last few weeks have been anything but smooth for us. Once the initial relief of being alive and together faded away, we were left with the uncertain future and the reality of facing those we'd hurt. That he cares for me… I have no doubt. But does he love me?

Jacob is so difficult to read sometimes. He can go from being happy and jovial to sullen and pouty. I realize it's partly the newborn vampire in him that's to blame but I know there's more to it. He's complicated enough without all that shit to make it worse. I do as he asks and cover up my sparkly exterior. It won't help to get pulled over on the way out of Forks looking like a disco ball.

"I'm thinking about Russia, maybe St. Petersburg. Does that sound good to you?" I ask, turning to cop a quick look at the object of my desire.

"Why there?" he turns toward me again and those eyes, God, those beautiful eyes…

"Never been there and always wanted to go," I answer. "Besides, I happen to know for a fact that Russia is crawling with vampires. We'll blend in and fade away. Nobody will notice us in a place like that."

"Hmm, cold, dark, crawling with the undead… Sounds like a hellova good time to me!" he spits sarcastically at me. "Maybe you'd like to visit the concentration camps in Germany while we're at it. Or maybe we could go kill off a whole camp of Gypsies; just drain em dry!"

"Jake, I'm certainly open to anything you wanna suggest at this point," I counter. "I'm trying to make the best of this…"

"Make the best of this? What the hell does that mean? I can never go home! My family's line is broken. I'll never be chief and my father will never have a grandson… Oh fuck it!" Jacob turns away from me and stares out at the forest.

I clench the steering wheel and struggle not to reach out and touch him. He needs his space. I'll give it. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do to save you," I answer.

"Never mind, I'm not feeling very optimistic today. Being that close to home and not being able to say goodbye is hard. I'm sorry I'm being a dick, Emmett. I just… I don't know, I need some time to get used to all of this."

"It'll be ok, Jake. Trust me." It's the only thing I can think of to say.

"What choice do I have, Emmett? You've already taken away my right to decide for myself. Listen, you want Russia, its fine with me. I'm along for the ride."

And so we head for Seattle and the airport. He's quiet and pensive in the seat next to me. The wind blows through his dark hair, stirring it in the breeze. I long to touch it, to run my fingers through it but now's not the time for that. I broke him and it'll take time to rebuild the trust and the love. I want this with him. I need it. Russia will be a new start. It'll be an adventure and both of us love adventure. Despite the rocky start, I'm looking forward to this. Being alone with him, however volatile he is, well… that's worth the pain of it all.


	2. Chapter 2

Quarter Moon Rising

Chapter Two

The skyline of Saint Petersburg with its fascinating domed structures comes into view. The private car Carlisle reserved for us has been a welcome reprieve from having to drive. Not that I ever get tired but it gives me more opportunity to study my pensive lover in the back seat next to me. Since we boarded Carlisle's private jet in Seattle, Jake hasn't said a single word. Not that I've been exactly conversational myself. I told the driver where to take us and that was it.

Carlisle is a saint. He lent us the private jet, hired the driver to take us to our hotel and paid for the suite. I don't know how I will ever be able to repay him for his generosity. He told me that he understood it all, my reason for changing Jacob, my desire to keep him with me and my need to escape from my life as it is. Yet it leaves me feeling beholden to him for it all.

As we enter the city proper, Jacob sits up straighter and begins to look around. He glances over at me and the ghost of a smile plays at the corners of his kissable mouth. I return it… then he looks away, back out the window into the grey landscape of the overcast day. We are staying at the Astoria. Carlisle got us a kick-ass suite on the top floor. It will be private and isolated, just what I want.

The driver pulls up to the front entrance and a man in a dress coat and white gloves opens the door. Jake gets out and I climb out behind him. A porter is taking our luggage out of the back. He must wonder why we only have two bags. I tip him and he leads the way into the hotel and the front desk. I check us in and then follow the porter to the elevator. Jake watches the man with keen interest and it makes me nervous though his eyes are still brown. No reason to worry too much unless they change to red.

The Suite is everything I want. Jake stands looking around like he's never been in luxury before… well, he really hasn't. I take a seat on the duvet and pull my boots off. He strolls over and opens the curtains to the gloomy weather. When he turns back to me, his head is down and his eyes betray the feral mood he's in.

"So, we're here," he says, standing completely motionless as vampires do when they have no reason to masquerade.

"Um, yeah," I mumble. "Are you thirsty?"

"Yes." His answer is so monotone, so final. It leaves nothing to chance. "I'm always thirsty now, thanks to you."

"Jake, do you hate me? Do you want freedom from me? If you do then I wish you'd have told me before we left Forks!" My answer is the result of the frustration that's been building inside me. I know he feels it too. He shifts his weight from one hip to the other and crosses his arms on his chest. My eyes roam his body; take in the tight t-shirt, the low-slung jeans that hang on his slim hips… the wide, black, leather belt…

"Fuck you, Emmett!" He just stands there, watching me, waiting for my reaction. It hits me with a sudden slamming of awareness. It's just how he is, this anger, this baiting of me. I realize it's his way of telling me what he wants without admitting it.

I stand up and move, quicker than a human could process and I'm right in front of him. He is still motionless, only his eyes move to meet mine, slight tilt of his dark head to one side, little smirk on his face.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Jacob? If you are then it's working."

No answer, nothing… I move again. My hands close around his waist and I shove, tossing him back against the bed. He lands on his ass, balancing with his hands on the bed, still no change in his expression. I can feel the arousal cycling up, slowly and teasingly and I make no effort to stall it.

His eyes alone could break my will if I had any. I lean over him, bracing my hands on the bed next to his and sniff along the length of his neck. He doesn't smell like a vampire. He smells like a mix of human and shifter but without the dog smell. I inhale deeply and that scent fuels my growing desire. My tongue snakes out to lick along the silky skin. He sucks in a breath and tilts his head back. Yes, Jacob, I know what you need. I always know…

"Emmett, I need to feed," he whispers and I lean back to look into his eyes. That's when I see the hint of red beginning to show.

"Can you wait until it's darker? We can slip out of the city at nightfall and hunt in the country around here. I'm sure we can find something…"

"No," he interrupts me. "I'm afraid I can't wait."

"Jacob, if we go out now, someone might see us. People in Russia are much more aware of vampires than people in America. They might recognize us for what we are," I protest.

"Then we'll take them," he answers.

I stare at him dumbfounded. He stares back, his intent plain. He's just confessed to me that he has no qualms about killing a human.

"Jacob," I stammer. "We don't kill humans. You know that. This is just the newborn instinct trying to take over. You have to fight it." My attempt to reason with him falls on deaf ears.

"Why do I have to fight it, Emmett? It's pointless and senseless. I don't want animal blood. I want human blood. I need it, crave it. There are plenty of useless wastes of life out there taking up the oxygen supply. We'd be doing the world a favor. Don't you see?" he asks as he sits up and faces me. "We aren't some kind of accident. Vampires, shifters, we're here for a reason!"

"Yes, to provide the proper balance to each species. The shifters keep the population of vampires in check…"

"Emmett, you know you don't believe that. You've slipped before. You've killed." He rises up on his knees and slips his shirt over his head, then puts his hands on my shoulders and leans close to me, his red eyes level with my golden ones. "Let's just forget it for now. I can wait. I guess I'm not as thirsty as I thought I was."

His warm lips brush against mine; I shudder and wrap the volatile boy in my arms. I can't think about his instability now. The fact that he's touching me, wants intimacy with me is enough for the moment. He tugs at my t-shirt and we break apart for the split second necessary to allow me to rid myself of it. His hands are on me again, tracing the outline of my abdominals, brushing through the line of dark hair on my chest. He lowers his head and bites playfully at my nipples.

My hands go to his thick, black hair and I caress through it, loving the silky texture. I can't stop the moan that slips past my lips; his mouth is so rough, so forceful. Rosalie could never love me the way he does. He pushes at my jeans and I untangle myself from him to take them off. He lies back on the bed and pushes his down.

Jacob's delectable, naked body is only inches from mine. I can feel the heat coming from him; a shifter's heat. So amazing, my creation, half vampire, half shifter and able to disguise himself so well from the humans with the way his eyes appear brown one minute then red the next. Does he frighten me? Yes, he does but not enough to keep me away from him.

I reach for him and pull him closer still until our bodies touch. I can't resist the temptation of him. If I had blood running through my frozen veins, it would be boiling. I cup his chin in my hand and bring his mouth to mine. We kiss, slowly, languidly; I explore the hot, wet cavern of his mouth. I memorize every part of it. His strong tongue fights against mine, trying to control the kiss. Since he's been changed, he's like that, dominant. I won't have it. At least not now.

The kiss deepens and I feel him responding, his cock rising against my thigh, filling and swelling. My own is tight, full, leaking and I push it against him. I need him to feel how strong my desire is for him. I think he understands when he pulls back to break the kiss and his eyes are back to the beautiful brown I love so much. His pupils are blown and he's gasping for breath though he doesn't really need it. It's just habit.

"Fuck, Emmett!" he whispers.

"Of course," I answer, tracing the outline of his stubble covered jaw line with my fingertips. "But I want to play first," I tease.

"I'm ok with that!" he eagerly replies.

I roll him to his back, and then slip from the bed to retrieve my duffel bag. I've stowed some massage oil and a few little surprises inside. When I climb back into the bed and he notices what I'm holding, his eyebrows lift and the corner of his pretty mouth tilts up.

"When you said you wanted to play, I assumed you meant that my body would be your toy but it seems you've brought your own."

"Yeah, I thought you'd enjoy it," I answer.

He watches through lowered eyes as I flip the top off the bottle of oil and pour some on my hand. I take the vibrating, prostate stimulator, lube it well and then turn to face him. He's still watching me and not moving a muscle.

"Pull your knees up!" I order.

He reaches behind his knees and lifts, holding them back against his chest and exposing himself completely to me. I can't resist reaching for his full, heavy balls. His hips tilt forward as I pull them down and away from his body, squeezing slightly. It's painful but such a turn on. I know because I love having it done to me too. Rosalie used to like a little kink. I've discovered that Jake does too. None the less, I can't keep it up for very long. I want more and I know he does as well.

His teeth clench, his eyes shut tight and his head tips back against the pillow. His fists ball up, clutching at the sheets and tearing them as he works through the pain and pleasure. I'd love to keep it up but I really want the toy in my other hand lodged inside him. I imagine he wants that too. I release his balls and give them a slight smack, then pump his cock a few times. He rocks forward into my hand, fucking my fist and I allow it.

I watch his face, listen to his deep breaths. He's so far gone. I want to take him further. My finger circles his tight pucker, pressing teasingly then moving away to massage at the skin just beneath his balls. His chest, neck and face flush and I can feel the heat rising even higher in him. He can probably cum now if I let him but like I said, I want to play. His nipples are erect and firm and I snake my hand up over his torso to pinch and tug at each one in turn. He hisses and bites his lower lip. Such a sensual sight, so arousing to me.

He startles and jumps when I suddenly breach him with two fingers. He can take it of course, being strong like he is. I wait for him to acclimate just the same before I scissor those fingers and drive them deep, stroking over his prostate with each thrust. He needs this, the distraction of it. It'll take his mind off of feeding and give me time to change his opinion.

Deeper and deeper I probe him, opening him and loosening him for the toy. When I decide he's ready, I take my fingers away and flip the switch on the vibrator. It begins to buzz quietly in my hand and I bring it to his taint and push. He gasps and claws at the mattress.

"Feel good? Imagine how good it'll feel when it's shoved up your ass?"

He can't answer me. He's beyond words. I take that as sign to continue and I slide the vibrator down and push it slowly inside. I watch, fascinated as he takes it and it disappears into his tight little hole. He begins to buck against my hand almost immediately, the moment it connects with his prostate.

"Oh God!" he groans and his eyes roll back. I can see the muscles of his stomach flutter as the waves of pleasure move over him. He clenches his teeth again and grabs at my wrist, urging me to go deeper with the toy, to fuck him with it but I hold steady and continue the blissful torture. He's a vampire, he can take it.

"Like that, baby?" I tease, circling the toy and driving it hard against his sweet spot. I give him no reprieve from the pleasure. It's what he needs.

"No, I fucking hate it you bastard!" he spits but his words have no conviction and I continue my teasing.

My other hand circles my shaft and I dance my fingers along the length, tickling it and keeping myself on edge. Jacob leans up to watch me pleasure myself. I can see from the expression on his face that it turns him on even more just to watch. I always loved to watch too. And so I will.

"Pump it, baby," I urge him, taking his hand and guiding it toward his cock.

We both of us, stroke in tandem and I continue to fuck him with the vibrator. His body thrums with the dual pleasure. He looks up at me and as if sensing what I need in return, he speaks.

"Fucking so hot," he murmurs. "Big bastard like you, hot body, hot mouth, huge fucking cock; love it when you shove it in me…"

I pull the toy out and toss it aside. Positioning myself over him with my arms braced on either side, I line up with my target and push, impaling myself deep within his heat. "Oh fuck me, Jake, so good…" I hear the words leave my mouth. I'm not sure he hears them though.

Deeper and deeper I drive into him, his body hugging my hard, throbbing shaft like a tight glove of lava. I must have it, have him like this. I live for him only, nothing else. His arms are around me, pulling me down against him. His strong legs wrap around my waist and he pulls at me with them as well. I stare into his eyes as I fuck him, love him, and claim him. His eyes go from brown to red and back again as his dual nature's war within him for control. I can't help him with that. It's something he will have to master. For now, the only thing I can control is his pleasure.

We both thrust, fast, faster, impossibly quick, driving against the other, rushing toward the climactic finish. I want him to surrender first. I need him to give in. I put my mouth close to the shell of his ear and tease him.

"Like that hard rod nailing you? Been wanting it? Do you think about it when it's not buried balls deep inside you? When you dream, is it about me? God, Jacob, there's no one else, nothing else but you!"

He claws at my back, sharp, jagged tears in my flesh but they will heal. I bite down on his neck, sucking at the strangely human flesh and feel the trickle of blood enter my mouth. Yes, my hybrid still has blood in his veins. He's something entirely different. I draw on it, that blood and it tastes human, shifter, delicious.

"Emmett!" he screams my name as he cums. Hot and hard it shoots against my stomach and I reach between us, wrapping my hand around his over-sensitive cock and milk the rest of it from him until he's pushing at my wrist because it hurts.

Twice, I drive deep within him and his sweaty, delectable body, the scent of his cum, his skin drives me over the edge. I feel the orgasm as it sweeps over me. There is always a moment of shock, just as it comes, right there on the cusp when you can either fall into it or lose it completely. I let it take me. It moves out from my lower back and across my stomach, into my groin and thighs, the waves of pleasure…

#

Jake is gone. I took a shower and when I came out, ready to ask him if he wanted to go hunt, he was gone. I sit alone in the dark hotel room and ponder the words he'd spoken earlier. Was he out there somewhere killing innocent humans? Or has he decided he's a vigilante sent to take out the undesirables? I have the distinct feeling that Jacob will kill indiscriminately. If the thirst is heavy enough on him, nothing will stop him from sating it. Not even his conscious. I'm no longer certain my beautiful, broken boy has one anymore…


	3. Chapter 3

Quarter Moon Rising

Chapter Three

I walk alone in the deep winter through the streets of Saint Petersburg, Russia. The full moon swings overhead through the cloud rack, shining down on me, on the derelicts in doorways, on my missing lover wherever he may be. I have searched for hours and there is no sight or scent of him. I suppose that's a good thing. At least I haven't found any evidence of slaughtered humans.

A man, sitting huddled up against the side of a building, asks me in Russian for some spare change and I toss him a few bills. This man, a simple, homeless and down on his luck man, is exactly the kind of prey my Jacob had mentioned wanting to get rid of. I shudder as I think of what I might have found, what I might still find. There is nothing further that I can do. He isn't here.

#

When I open the door of the suite, the sound of running water fills my ears. He's home and in the shower. A kind of near violent relief floods through me and I pause to steady myself on the door frame. I need to get my bearings and decide how to handle this. If he's killed… I won't think about that now. I walk across the room, closing the door as quietly as I can behind me. I stop before the open bathroom door and breathe in. Yes, his scent, shifter, human, vampire… my lover. He stands in the shower, the glass doors pushed back so I have an unobstructed view of his luscious body. Water runs over him, steam rises around him. It's like a scene from a porno or more like a cheesy horror movie and yet I can't turn away.

His eyes flash at me, first red, and then eerily fast, back to his usual brown. He continues with his ministrations, washing the blood of his victim, whatever victim, off of his body with quick, graceful movements. I try to discern if the blood is human or animal but mixed with the soap as it is, the coppery scent is too diluted. He solves the dilemma for me.

"Don't look at me like that, Emmett. It's not human if that's what you're thinking."

Again, the relief washes over me and my legs feel somewhat weak. I turn and take a seat on the edge of the bed, still positioned where I can watch my lovely boy as he finishes the washing up. He doesn't speak further and I can only stare in what seems like morbid fascination at him as the blood runs down his body in rivulets. When he's done, he takes a towel off the warmer and wraps it around his impressive physique. I watch as he walks past me and props himself up on the bed, casting the towel aside. The corner of his mouth twitches up as he watches me run my eyes over him.

"Whatsa matter big boy? Didn't feed when you had the chance? Wanting some of what I got?" he teases.

"Oh I want what you got all right!" I answer and leap across the room, landing on the bed and pinning the growling, struggling hybrid beneath my much more substantial frame.

He fights me like a mad thing. It's always been such a turn on for me, the mock struggle. He's as hard, as turned on as I am. His eyes shift from one color to the next as he throws himself about on the mattress, attempting to get the upper hand. There's not a chance in hell that I'll let him.

"Stop fighting me, Jacob! Remember the cave? How I subdued you in the cave the first time? You can't beat me!"

He stops moving and goes very still beneath me. I pause and take notice of him. His brown eyes cloud over in what appears to be unshed tears and he turns his head to the side, taking a breath and biting at his lip. I roll off quickly and lie beside him, reaching for his chin, tilting it up to face me.

"What's the matter, baby?" I ask.

"Of course I remember. It was back before you turned me into this monster. It was back when I was still just Jacob, a shifter and a regular teenage boy. It was before you took my choices away from me. I was still a Quileute. I belonged to my tribe and my family and I had a place in the world. Now I'm just… I'm… Fuck! I don't even know what the hell I am and neither do you! Sometimes I feel like I'm a stranger in my skin! I have feelings; thoughts that aren't even my own! I would never kill anybody but earlier tonight I wanted to. Emmett, I've always been afraid that I'd lose myself, just disappear and that's exactly what's happening. I'm losing myself!"

I wrap him in my arms and hold him as he shudders against me, struggling with the emotions that overwhelm him. I understand his volatile state so well. I remember being a newborn. Maybe coming here was a mistake. Perhaps we should have stayed with Carlisle and let him help with this miserable phase. I know it will pass. Jacob will get control of his mercurial emotions. The newborn instability will slowly become easier for Jacob to control and he'll come to terms with the change. I just don't know if I can keep him from hurting himself or someone else as it happens.

"Baby, I do know how you feel and I get that you're still angry with me. Please try to understand, Jacob. You've forgotten but Ness, she was slowly killing you. I know she didn't mean to but she was. In your shifter form, you were imprinted to her and you didn't have the power or the will to break free. She would have gone on draining you until you died. I wasn't willing to let that happen to you. The only way to save you was to drive the wolf from you, let you become human again and change you. I don't really understand how you got your wolf back but I'm so happy that you did. It doesn't make sense to me that you still have human blood in your veins either, or rather shifter blood, I guess. Hell, you're right, baby, I don't know what the hell happened. I guess it's because we messed with sacred Quileute magic and that's my fault too. I only wanted to save your life. Will you ever stop hating me for it?"

He sniffed and looked up at me, eyes swimming with tears that I would never be able to cry. "I don't hate you, Emmett. I'm scared and I don't like feeling so out of control."

"It will pass, baby. It will pass," I assure him, tucking his head under my chin and pulling him against my hard body. He molds to me so easily and wraps his strong arms around my neck. I hold him there, gently caressing my fingers through his hair, willing him to feel the love I have for him.

#

Jacob is sleeping. I can hear his soft snores. Sleep, something that a pure blood vampire doesn't do. I haven't slept in so long that I've almost forgotten what it's like to dream. He is dreaming. I see his eyes moving about beneath the closed lids, his long lashes sweeping with subtle motions. I lie next to him and watch him sleep. I wish I could read minds like Edward. I'd know what he was thinking and I could stop him from making a mistake. Again, that need to control and take his choices away. What right did I have to think that I could ever do that to him? Maybe this whole thing, the idea to change him was wrong.

I let out an audible sigh and settle more comfortably next to him. The dark, lonely hours as I watch the clock keep time are almost unbearable. But this illusion of humanity, these little things he still does, make it seem more like it used to be. I think of our failed trip to Wyoming and smile fondly at the silly, little, innocent things he'd done along the way. I remember the way he smiled and the sound of his human laughter. Oh how I miss his innocence! This thing that I've made him into, this killer… This isn't my Jacob.

So what now? Am I going to leave him? Just abandon him to this new life with no anchor? Set him adrift in an uncertain and dangerous sea where the rulers of our kind will most definitely want to capture him and discover what he is? Never! Jacob is my creation and my problem. I will never leave him. He stirs and mumbles in his sleep and my vampire ears pick up the single word he whispers. It breaks my cold, dead heart.

"Nessie…"

I don't know how he really feels about the girl. He swore to me that he felt nothing but I just don't know. Maybe since the wolf came back to him he still feels some pull of the imprint. If he does, then this is all for nothing. I can't even entertain that thought. I did it to break her hold on him. I won't let her get her hands on him ever again.

"Your mine, baby. You don't belong to her, you belong to me. Only me, do you understand me!" I ask, my mouth against his ear. He sleeps on but his head makes a slight, almost imperceptible nod. "Good," I whisper, leaning down to brush his soft lips with mine. "Good, baby."

#

It's nearly sunrise when Jacob's eyes open of their own accord. He sits up next to me and stretches, more out of habit than anything else. I watch as the red of his eyes slowly disappears and is replaced by the beautiful brown. He smiles at me. "Emmett, I had the strangest dream last night. I dreamt that Nessie came to Russia to find me but you took me away from her. It was her and Rosalie. They were hunting us. Babe, do you think maybe that's really happening?"

"No, Rosalie sure as hell aint hunting for me, Jake. She want's my balls now but she doesn't want to be anywhere near me. As for Ness, well, I doubt if Bella and Edward will let her out of their sights anytime soon. I wouldn't worry about it, sweetheart."

We pass the day alone together in the suite. Jacob calls down for room service and asks for a bottle of wine. He's been wanting to try human food and see if his unique new body can digest it. I figure it's worth a shot. While he's occupied with the food service attendant, I stroll over to the balcony and push aside the curtains.

The snow is blowing down below and the streetlights are lit even though it's technically daytime. I watch the people making their way up and down the busy street below us. That's when I notice. Standing across the street, beneath the overhang of a café… two figures, silent and motionless... The passersby make way for them, unconsciously moving well out-of-the-way to go around the silent figures. If my heart could beat, it would stop dead. Vampires, two of them, one slightly smaller than the other, female, wrapped from head to toe with only their eyes shining out from beneath the hoods they wore. Eyes that I could see clearly even from this far away, one set golden, the other brown…

"_Emmett, I had the strangest dream last night. I dreamt that Nessie came to Russia…"_

They're here… they've found us…


	4. Chapter 4

Quarter Moon Rising

Chapter Four

Jacob stands, the bottle of wine at his lips, his eyes shifting toward me as he slowly lowers the bottle. He sees the look on my face and he knows it isn't good. I walk across the room and turn the bolt on the double doors, knowing full well that a flimsy piece of metal isn't enough to keep out either of them, Rosalie or Ness. I have to tell him that they're here.

"Baby, we have company."

"Who is it?" he asks, his brown eyes sweeping quickly from me to the now locked door as if he expects an army of the Volturi foot-soldiers to suddenly crash through it.

"It's Rosalie and Nessie, I just saw them standing across the street under an awning. I don't know what they want but I don't imagine it's a social call. Maybe we should try to get away…" My train of thoughts is interrupted by a knock on the door.

Jacob's eyes widen perceptibly and he steps back, bringing his body closer to mine. I move to stand protectively in front of him though he is powerful enough to protect himself against either of the women or both at the same time even without me. I clinch my fists at my side and harden my determination to keep what I feel is mine, what has always been mine. If Ness thinks she can take Jacob away from me then she has a fight coming her little way and I'll bring it!

"Open the door, Emmett or I'll break it down and you know I will!" Rosalie threatens.

I feel Jacob's hand on my shoulder and I turn my head to look back at him. "Um, I guess we better let them in. Let's just see what they want." His eyes are changing again to the dark red and his volatility is starting to rear its head. Maybe letting them in isn't such a bad idea. If he's out of control and he lunges at the girls, it will destroy any further chance of Nessie taking him from me but that kind of thought isn't productive and I shut it down quickly.

I let out a resigning sigh and reluctantly head across the room to unlock the door. Rosalie brushes past me without even sparing a glance in my direction, not that I'd expected her to launch herself lovingly into my adulterous arms after everything I'd put her through. Though I was never more than a possession or a trophy, I'm certain that my betrayal still caused her pain. Nessie follows her inside and takes a seat on the sofa. She seems completely calm and at ease as if this is the most normal situation in the world. Rosalie, on the other hand, is livid.

"So you throw away all our many years together and everything we've been through but that's not enough for you is it? You have to ruin Nessie's life too? You have to take away her reason for living and destroy her future? Not to mention what you did to Jacob! It's no secret that I've never been a fan of his but what you did was selfish and inexcusable! How could you?" She stands there in front of me with her arms thrown back and her face set in a hard scowl. It's a look I've seen her wear many times, too many to count.

"Rosie…" I begin but she cuts me off with a raise of her hand.

"Don't you ever call me that again!" she shouts.

Jacob moves in my peripheral vision and opens the doors to the balcony. I can see Nessie following after him, then the doors slowly close and latch. Apparently, Jacob wants to have a private conversation with her. It makes me nervous and Rosalie picks up on that right away. She sneers at me and smiles. I look past her toward the closed doors, debating whether or not to go after him, make him come back inside. I don't trust her alone with him after what she did to him in Paris. Rosalie knows what I'm thinking though and I can feel her watching me still.

"What, baby, scared she might convince him to run away with her again? Well, no worries. The imprint is broken. You took care of that when you forced his wolf from him. Oh, by the way, the Quileute's have informed Carlisle that the treaty is now void. Thanks to you, we have to move. They made it perfectly clear that we are never to come back to Forks ever again."

"Fuck," I murmur as I collapse onto the sofa. I run my hand through my hair and lean back, closing my eyes against her accusing stare. I feel the sofa dip down as she sits on the other end of it as far from me as she can. "Rose, I never meant for any of this to happen. When I took Jake on that trip… well I just didn't think any of this…"

"No, of course you didn't think! Big surprise there! You never think! Thinking isn't your strong point, Emmett. It never was! You're self-centered, arrogant, willful and proud. Why can't you just stop to consider the consequences of your actions and what they might do to others? Don't you realize that Jacob won't be able to go home again? He can't ever see his father, his friends, and his pack? Yes, he's still a shifter but the very essence of a being a wolf and a shifter is belonging to a pack. Jacob was the rightful alpha and now he has no pack to lead. And what about Nessie? I'll be the first one to say that what she was doing with Jacob was wrong but she wasn't yet an adult and I blame Bella and Edward for not watching her closer."

"Rose, I didn't mean to hurt him or her. I didn't realize that Jacob would become this weird, hybrid thing. He's slightly off-balance and I'm trying to help him get centered before I bring him back to ..."

"Back to where, Emmett? Home? Well, when you figure out where that is, why don't you let the rest of us know? Right now we're all staying in Denali with the clan there. Frankly, they don't want you or him. I can't say that I blame them. I suppose you might be able to stay in Europe but I'd not recommend it. The moment Aro gets wind of your new creation, you can be sure he's going to send someone around to find out more about it. I guarantee you that he'll take Jacob from you the first chance he gets. Think about that, why don't you? Imagine what they'll do to him? Beneath it all, Jacob's sort of innocent, still a boy. Think about him in their dungeons."

"Oh why the blue fuck do you care?" I shout, turning to face her. "You hate Jacob! You always hated him!"

"I never hated him! I just didn't like having a smelly dog hanging around all the time but like I said, he was just a child when all of this shit went down and he didn't really deserve any of it! His only crime was falling in love and look what it cost him! Edward got Bella, he lost his imprint and now he's a homeless version of the very thing in the world he most despised!"

"What do you want from me Rosalie? Why did you come here? All you're doing is telling me shit I already know!"

"I came to tell you that it's not too late for Jacob. Billy's been doing some research and it seems that something like this did happen once before. Technically, when a vampire bites a shifter, the venom is supposed to be deadly to the shifter but apparently, once long ago, it happened and the shifter survived to become something like what Jacob is. Billy Black and Old Quil found something in their history and they shared it with Carlisle. According to the story, the shifter genes took over and the boy eventually changed back."

"Changed back? You mean he wasn't a vampire anymore?" I gasp.

"That's what they say," she answers.

I feel the breath whoosh out of me in a kind of defeat. It's as if everything I'd worked for, everything I'd tried to do was falling apart right in front of me. I'd just wanted to make him strong, so strong that nothing could ever harm him again. I'd wanted to break the damn imprint and give him the freedom to love whomever he wanted in the hopes that the one he chose would be me. Now, it looks like that possibility is vanishing.

"Does she know?" I ask, nodding my head toward the closed balcony doors.

"Yes, she knows."

"Is that why she came?" I ask.

"No, she came because she's still in love with him. She deserves the chance to tell him so, doesn't she?" Rosalie leans toward me, closing the space between us and clamps her hand down on my arm so hard that little cracks appear in the surface of my stone-hard skin. "Listen to me right now you big, dumb fuck! That little girl has been through enough shit in the last few months and it's gonna stop right now! She sent him her thoughts last night when he was sleeping. Bet he probably thought it was a dream, didn't he? Well, that's her power so deal with it! She came here to fight for him and I'm here to make sure she has that chance!"

Before either one of us has a chance to react, a blood curdling scream cuts through the momentary silence in the suite. Rosalie is up and leaping across the room toward the balcony before I can even register that the scream is Nessie's. She yanks open the doors and reaches for the young girl, pulling her back into the suite. Jacob races inside after them, closing the doors and leaning against them, breathing heavily.

"What the hell is it?" I demand in frustration.

"I saw… I… they're coming for him! The Volturi are coming for Jacob!" Nessie cries. "Please, Rosie, let's get out of here before they get here!" Nessie begs, tugging at Rosalie's jacket sleeve and reaching for Jacob. "We can take the private jet back to Alaska and get some help together before they arrive…"

"Wait a minute, what do you mean you saw them? Are you like Alice? Can you see visions?" I ask bewildered.

"No, stupid! She can see thoughts and Alice just sent Nessie her vision. Alice saw it!" Rosalie spits at me as she grabs Nessie and pulls her close protectively. "There's no time to argue. We need to leave now! Nessie, do we have time to make it to the airport?"

"Stop!"

The three of us turn to face Jacob. His face is set, his look determined. He looks at me and a kind of malevolent smile breaks out over his handsome face. I'm too perplexed to understand exactly what's going on until he utters two words with complete finality.

"She's lying."


	5. Chapter 5

Quarter Moon Rising

Chapter Five

Nessie turns her seemingly innocent eyes on Jacob and widens them in mock surprise. "Who's lying? Me, Jacob? I'd never lie to you!" She reaches out toward him, her fingertips caressing down the side of his face.

He jerks away from her and slaps at her outstretched hand. "Don't touch me, you little Lolita! You've never lied before, but you're sure as hell lying now! You didn't bother to ask me about my new powers, did you? Well, I can sort of read minds to. Not like your dad but I get the general idea. You've been lying to Rosalie too. The Volturi aren't coming. They don't know about me yet." Jacob walks away from Nessie and braces his hands on the edge of the bar. His back is trembling and I can feel the unpredictable volatility building up. This could get dangerous if he doesn't get it under control.

"Jake," I cross the room to him in a split second, the breeze of my quick movement rifling Rosalie's perfect hair. My hand is on the back of his neck and I gently massage the silky skin. "It's ok. She's just a kid. She's desperate to get back what she lost. Try to see it from her point of view." I don't know if what I'm saying is having any effect on him or not but he gradually stops trembling and the white-knuckle grip he has on the edge of the bar lessens up. He turns to face Rosalie.

"That shit you were saying about what my Dad and Quil found, is that true?" he asks.

"Well, Jacob, you're the mind-reader," she scoffs. "Why don't you tell me?"

I could honestly knock the sneer off her pretty face but Jacob isn't fazed by it. He walks over to her and stands directly in front of vampire Barbie. She doesn't flinch. "I asked you a question, woman," his voice is a low growl. It makes the hair stand up on the back of my neck. "I want an answer."

She shrugs and flips her hair. "I guess they think it is. Why don't you call your dad and ask him? Oh, yeah, that's right! They don't want you!"

"That's enough of this shit! Rose, you and Nessie need to leave, now!" I interrupt, reaching for her elbow with the intention of throwing both of them out of the suite.

"No, wait a minute. So this means I'll change back to a shifter? I mean change back to a human shifter?" Jacob asks.

Rosalie yanks her arm free and shoots me a venomous look, then turns to face Jacob again. "Hold on, honey. You never were human. You were a dog before, remember?" she grins viciously and Nessie moves closer to her. They make me nervous and I don't understand why.

"Rose, I want to go. Jacob doesn't love me anymore. He told me so out on the balcony. I want to go back to Alaska. You were right. Coming here was a mistake. I… I just want to go home."

"We came all this way and your ready to throw in the towel already? I thought you meant to fight for him, Ness?" Rosalie asks. She puts her hands on either side of Nessie's face and looks into the girls brown eyes. "What about all that talk of how he was worth it to you?"

"He doesn't love me. He loves Emmett. He's decided he wants a dick up his ass instead of me! I guess I should have been disgusted with it before now," she turns to face Jacob. He returns her steely glance without flinching.

"Is that remark supposed to hurt me, Nessie? I never had a choice when it came to you. Nature forced my hand and made me bond to you and you abused that bond to get what you wanted. It was always about you and your needs. You were bleeding me dry and you didn't even see it. You never even cared! Emmett did what he did out of a desire to set me free, though it was the wrong choice. He cared for me. I'm not sure you ever did!"

Jacob's words sting me. He obviously feels my decision to change him was wrong. I shuffle my feet and stare at the carpet. I might as well not even be in the room. The three of them glare at each other and everyone ignores me. I consider stepping out onto the balcony and just letting them go at it. Part of me is dying inside at the bite of his words. Jacob doesn't realize or perhaps he doesn't care how much the things he says hurt me. I have a heart, though it's cold and dead. I still feel pain. I know he's not himself but this new Jacob… I have to find a way to break through the ice and reach the warmth that's inside. I need to find the Jacob that used to be.

"Emmett, answer me!"

I jerk my head up and stare at Rosalie. Her black eyes are fixed on me now. She needs to feed. It strikes me at that moment and I wonder how long it's been since she did. "What?" I stammer.

She rolls her eyes and sighs. "Can't you pay attention for a minute? Jacob says you did what you did because you love him. Tell me, how long did you love him before you decided to rape away his innocence and force his wolf and his life from him?"

"That's enough!" I shout. "Get the hell out of here, Rosalie and don't come back here, either of you!" I stomp over to the double doors and throw them open. "Now!" I yell, gesturing madly at the two of them and toward the doors.

"Come on, Ness. Let's get on the train and go to Moscow. We can at least do a little sightseeing before we go back to Alaska. I bet we can find you a hot boy on the train," Rosalie tosses her hair again and holds her hand out for Nessie. I try to contain my boiling rage as they walk past me, whiff of Chanel No 24 perfume and expensive leather from their matching coats. Nessie pauses and turns back to Jacob.

"Will you walk us to the train, Jake?" she asks, the sadness in her voice evident but possibly faked.

"Yeah, sure, sure..." he mumbles.

#

I puzzle over the way we naturally arrange ourselves for the walk to the train station. I'm in back with Rosalie and Jacob and Nessie are walking in front of us. The powdery snow blows across the cobblestone street. Cold mist rises from the vents in the buildings. The grey, overcast day allows us to walk without fear of being discovered. Nessie's head is down against the cold. Jacob walks a little too close to her, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his leather jacket. He glances from side to side as we make our way to the train station.

Rosalie is silent and brooding beside me. I can feel the tension and it's making me nervous. Jacob is silent, Nessie is silent. The only sounds I can clearly hear are the combined beat of their hearts, his and hers. The miracle of him, my creation and the abomination of her, the unexpected life that sprang up unplanned for from the union of her father and a human mother. I shake the visual of her bloody birth from my memory and concentrate on the surroundings. Why the hell Jacob had agreed to accompany them to the train, I would never know. Perhaps he wanted to be sure they really were leaving.

The old, building comes into view, crowds of people surrounding it as commuters board and exit the trains. Rosalie pushes forward and goes up to the window to purchase the tickets. I stand next to Jacob and try to be inconspicuous. Nessie looks miserable. From time to time, she steals glances up at Jacob and he looks back at her and frowns. I wonder if some kind of unspoken communication is passing between them. Rosalie rejoins us.

"We have about 20 minutes before the next train leaves."

No one answers. I look at my lover again and notice that he's suddenly preoccupied with a group of cute gypsy boys, lounging against the wall of the train station. The boys are prostitutes. The train stations in Europe are full of them, some really young. Jacob starts toward them. I follow after, not sure what he's planning. Nessie and Rosalie are walking behind me.

"Can you speak any English?" Jacob asks a tall, thin, dark-haired one.

The boy appears confused and shakes his head. Jacob shrugs and moves his body so that no one from the crowd behind us can see. He mimics the motion of a hand job, his hand in front of his zipper and nods toward the boy. The gypsy seems to get the picture. He nods in agreement and smiles. Jacob reaches inside his jacket and pulls out his wallet. He hands the boy a hundred dollar bill and the boys' face lights up. It's probably more money than the kid makes in an entire day. I scan the boy's face, his body. He looks like he's probably in his early twenties. Maybe younger but it's so hard to tell.

The boy gestures toward the alley between the buildings and Jacob follows after him. I hesitate only a moment before I follow too. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Rosalie shrug and she and Nessie come after me. The three of us, following Jacob and the gypsy boy, make our way to the far end of the alley and the boy turns. He doesn't seem surprised to see a crowd following him. I suppose boys like him are used to just about anything.

Jacob shrugs out of his jacket and tosses it toward me. I catch it and fold it over one arm. He reaches down and opens the front of his jeans, gesturing to the boy to kneel in front of him. The kid gets down on his knees on the dirty snow in the alley and waits. Jacob frees his cock from the confines of his jeans and boxer briefs and strokes it a few times. I watch the boy's face as he takes in the size of it with his eyes. He shakes his head and grins up at Jacob, mumbling something in Russian. I feel the jealously creeping over me. Why is Jacob doing this? What's he trying to prove?

The boy reaches out and wraps his hand around the base of Jacob's cock, then leans forward. Nessie moves in my peripheral vision again, getting closer to get a better view. Rosalie is watching too. We all are. It's mesmerizing. Jacob's head tilts back and his eyes close. I want to go to him. I want to kiss him but I stand frozen in place. Nessie looks up at me, and then she steps around and moves to stand beside Jacob. She leans up and brushes her lips across his.

The little bitch read my mind. She knew what I was thinking. She acted before I did. "Hesitation, Emmett… You know what they say about he who hesitates…"

I ignore Rosalie's quip. Nessie is running her hands all over Jacob, sliding them up under his shirt as the boy sucks him off. Jacob is moaning and panting. He reaches down and grabs the boy's head. I watch as he carefully fucks the boy's mouth, mindful of the fact that it's human on the ground. I'm thankful that he has enough control to keep it in mind. Jacob's moans are going straight to my crotch. I can't stand to watch and do nothing.

"God, Damn, baby…" I moan, rubbing at the growing bulge in my jeans. "So fucking hot!"

Rosalie huffs next to me but I ignore it. Even she can't deny the sensuality of the spectacle in front of us. Nessie is taking full advantage of it. She presses her body against Jacob's side and grinds on his thigh. He doesn't even notice. His hands move through the gypsy's hair, gently caressing. He's close, so close. The sound of slurping and moaning, Jacob's panting breaths… It's enough to make me cum, the risk of being caught, and the taboo of it all.

"Are you close, baby?" Nessie asks. "Is he everything I couldn't be for you?"

Jacob ignores it. He is in the moment. He begins to thrust his hips harder, gripping the boy's head harder. "Careful, Jacob," I warn.

"Fuck… I'm gonna… Shit!" Jacob comes. I can smell it, I can almost feel it. He throws his head back and gasps as the hot fluid escapes him, filling the mouth of the gypsy boy at his feet. It's a completely surreal moment. Then it happens.

Before any of us can react to stop it or even process what's happening. Jacob moves. He reaches down, grabs the boy, yanks him to his feet, slams him against the nearest wall and sinks his fangs into the boy's neck.

"Jacob, no!" Nessie screams.


	6. Chapter 6

Quarter Moon Rising

Chapter Six

I'm still trying to process exactly what just happened when Rosalie flashes past me, grabs Jake and shoves him back away from the gypsy. He slams against Nessie and they both fall to the ground on the dirty snow. Rosalie gasps and moves back enough for me to see what my eyes just won't believe. They boy is grimacing and frowning, holding to his neck with one hand and cursing in Russian but that's not the surprising thing. He's not writhing and screaming in pain. In fact, he seems to be nothing more than slightly put out. He shoves past a stunned Rosalie and kicks snow at Jacob who is still lying on the ground, then saunters out of the alley mostly unharmed.

"What the fuck?" I gasp.

"He's like me," Nessie says, her dark eyes shifting to meet mine. "He's not venomous."

"Well thank the Lord for that!" Rosalie sighs. She reaches for Nessie and helps the girl to stand. "We're getting out of here before Jacob does something else stupid and really draws someone's attention. Emmett, I know you're not the sharpest tool in the shed but if you have half a brain, you'll get him somewhere secluded and keep him chained up until he's under better control or until…" she fades off and looks uncertain for a moment.

"Until what?" I ask.

"Until he changes back."

The finality of her words sinks in as I step out of her way and watch as she and Nessie walk off down the alley. Nessie looks back at Jacob wistfully one last time before they disappear completely and Jacob and I are left alone, a light snow falling down around us.

#

He hasn't spoken or moved a muscle in hours. His motionlessness is somewhat soothing to me as it makes him seem more vampiric and less likely to change back to the weak human/shifter he was before. Yet at the same time I find it un-nerving. I try to engage him but it's useless. I'm getting impatient, tired of walking on egg shells. I remember something I read once in one of my favorite vampire books about how the creator decided he could no longer stand the man he'd changed into a vampire after it was done. It's like that with us in a way. He's not my sweet Jacob anymore. He's become this dark, angry, dangerous thing that has no love and no sympathy anymore. He's changed from the protector who would do anything to keep humans safe to the monster that hides in the closet at night. And the damndest part of it all is… it's no one's fault but mine.

I order some food and another bottle of wine for him thinking it might get some kind of reaction out of him. He seemed keen to try it earlier. Though I set it directly in front of him, he remains stone still, like a beautiful, wax figure or a colorful statue. I try to find something to draw my attention away from him, perhaps a game on the TV but I can't understand Russian anyway. I sit down beside him and put my arm around him. I half expect him to flinch away but he doesn't move.

"Baby, do you want to go home?" I ask, reaching up with my other hand to brush at his thick, black hair.

He turns slowly to face me, his black eyes large and vivid but doesn't speak. It makes me uneasy to see him just staring back at me, making no sound, his face flat, unreadable. Then he smiles but it's not the innocent, lovable one I missed. It's menacing, wicked and full of hate.

"He tasted good."

The words would have caused my blood to run cold if I had blood still running through me. I know it's bad now. He's like the predator, the shark that's tasted blood and now craves it like nothing else. His next words make the sinking finality of all so painfully certain.

"I want some more."

"Jacob, you know that's a bad idea. We can't drink from humans. Remember when Nessie was doing it to you? It almost killed you…"

He jumps to his feet, shoving me off the bed onto the floor. He stands over me, his eyes flashing from black to red and back so quickly it makes me dizzy. He growls and clenches his teeth, his arms drawn back and he moves into a low crouch half a foot away from me. I would move away from him if I didn't think it would make him advance on me.

"Of course I remember it! That was what made you think you could take away my choices! Did you really think she would kill me? She's just as addicted to me as I was to her! It wasn't either of our faults but you decided to play God! Well, here it is! Deal with it!"

His fist shoots out and connects with my jaw. I feel the crack start along it and then immediately heal. It's a hard hit. He moves back and sits down on the floor, Indian style, watching me watching him. Hate bakes off him and I can almost see it like a shimmer or a mirage. I hate this. I don't know how to fix it. I get up and step out onto the balcony. I notice and old man down in the street cupping his hands around a pipe to light it and the aromatic smoke drifts up to me. I inhale deeply and foggy human memories flood back to me of how much I'd enjoyed smoking a pipe in my former life. I'd not been unhappy then. I'd just been stupid and reckless. Maybe that was what had attracted me to Jacob in the first place.

I stand there for a long time, frozen in memory and miserable in my longing for what I knew not. Did I want things back the way they had been or did I want this, my vampire with me even though he wasn't really Jacob? I hear him talking quietly inside the suite and I turn and go back inside. He's on his cell phone, speaking low, though I can still hear him.

"Yeah, dad, I'm ok. We're on vacation right now. No, I can't tell you where. Listen, I need some information… yeah, she told us that. No, I don't believe it. Well, I'd be willing to if I thought it was true but… Well, I'm not venomous. I found that out today. Yes, I bit somebody. No, nobody that anyone would care about. Dad, I don't give a shit!"

I don't want to listen to this. He's trying to find out if what Rosalie said is true but saying that the gypsy boy was no one that anyone would care about… My Jacob wouldn't say something like that. I sit down on the side of the bed and wait as he finishes his call. When he hangs up, I expect another fight but he seems to be pacified for the moment.

"I'm going to wash that kid's blood off me." He gets up and walks over to the bathroom, then pauses and turns to face me. "Wanna help?"

I look up hopefully but the blank expression is still there. He did ask me though. I get up and follow him inside, closing the door out of habit more than anything. His back is to me and he's getting undressed. I reach around him and turn on the shower, adjusting the water to the hottest setting. He gets inside and then I undress. He's ignoring me as I climb in behind him and reach for the soap. I lather up a washcloth and run it slowly over his shoulders and back. He stands completely motionless, making no response to me at all.

I drop the washcloth and wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him back against me. He is hard as stone in my arms, not yielding, not warming to my touch, nothing, no reaction. I'm determined to get something, anything. I bend down and kiss his neck, running my tongue along it, tasting the strongly salty taste of his skin. So human… so different.

"Trying to seduce me? I thought you were getting tired of my sullen nature," he snorts.

"I'll never get tired of you," I answer, moving my hands up and over his chest, my fingers teasing his nipples, making them hard and erect.

"You mean you're stuck with me and you have to like it? Are you going to chain me up somewhere like that bitch suggested?" he asks, half turning in my arms, his dark eyes meeting mine over his shoulder.

"No, I'd never do that to you."

"You already did. I'm always in chains now. I'll never be free again."

"You are free, baby, more free than you ever where before. You're so strong. You just have to get through this newborn state. You'll settle down and things will be ok."

"No, I just have to hold on till it fades and I change back to myself. Then… then maybe I won't be like this." His begins to shake and he turns away from me again, bracing his hands against the tile wall in front of him. I can feel him trembling. I grab him and force him to turn to face me again. He's crying. I don't need to see his face though he hides it from me and won't look up. I pull him close and run my hands up and down his back, cupping his ass and pulling him tight to me.

"It's going to be ok, baby. Believe me. This will pass. I promise you it will. Everyone is different. No one reacts the same to it. You're angry and you can't help it. You're lashing out at everyone around you and you can't control this new sense of power you feel. I remember it. I struggled with it too."

"Did you ever bite somebody like that?" he asks, leaning back and looking up at me.

"Yes, Jacob, I did. I did worse than what you did. I drained her dry. I killed a woman just because I liked the smell of her blood. I couldn't resist it. She was a young woman. She had a husband and a small child. I took her from them. She never stood a chance. You could have killed the boy but you didn't."

"Only because Rosalie stopped me. I would have killed him if she hadn't," he answered. "Emmett, take me home. Maybe Carlisle… I miss my father. Please take me home."

I draw him close again and lean down to kiss the top of his head. "I can't, Jacob. They don't want us there, remember?"

He doesn't answer. I push him just far enough away that I can take his mouth with mine. He kisses me back and I slip my tongue inside, twining it slowly around his. I can taste the gypsy's blood still in his mouth and it lights me up like nothing else. It's been over a hundred years since I tasted human blood. But I remember it like it was yesterday. I push him back against the wet tiles and plunder his mouth, growling and drawing on that addictive taste. I want more of it too. I have to resist it for both our sakes. He can't.

I feel his hands moving over me and he drops to his knees in the tub, placing his hands on my hips and licking at my heavy balls. I fight to stand upright as the sensation of his tongue laving at me like that sets in. It's like a light switch how quickly his emotional state changes. I can't keep up with him. I can only hold on and try to stay afloat in our unpredictable ocean. His hand wraps around my hardening cock and he begins to guide it to his mouth. I reach for his head, drawing him down on me and feeling that warm, wet cavern of his mouth as he takes me in.

"Fuck," I mumble, rocking my hips forward. He slides one hand around to push on my ass, moving me forward as his other hand closes around my balls, pulling gently on them, drawing them down, away from my body. Its heavenly bliss and I don't want it to end. His head is moving so fast, just like Rosalie used to do but his mouth is so much stronger than hers. Vampire head… nothing in the world like it! Then suddenly it's over and he's standing up to face me. He grabs my arms and turns me, pushing me up against the tiles.

"'Wanna fuck you!" he growls against my ear. I don't move as he reaches for the bottle of shampoo and coats his cock in the slick stuff. If I were still human, that would burn. Lucky I'm not.

He pushes his fingers into me so roughly that I gasp at the almost painful sensation of them. He leans up and whispers in my ear. "Do you love me, Emmett? Do you still love me even after all this madness? You know I'm slowly losing it, my mind? You realize that, don't you? You know what happens to vampires that flip their lid? They'll come for me. They'll kill me!" He pulls his fingers free and lines up. I feel the first nudge, and then he's in, shoving hard and burying himself to the hilt inside me.

"I do love you, Jacob," I gasp as he fucks me hard against the wall. "I'll always love you no matter what."

Harder and harder he thrusts. The tiles crack as my hip bones strike against them. His fingers gripping my shoulders leave small cracks in my skin. His breath is hot on my shoulder and I can't feel anything but him, smell anything but him, want anything but him, all over me, inside me, all around me. He is everything to me. Nothing else matters. If he's going mad then I'll go with him. If they come for him, they'll have to take me too. He moans and loses his rhythm, struggling to keep it going just a little longer. His cock is so big. I feel each thrust like a hot iron moving within me, heating up the cold that is my body. I need him. I can't live without him.

"Say it again!" he demands, his forehead pressing against the center of my back. "Say you love me again!"

"I love you, Jacob," I vow.

He cums, silently, no sound, his body shaking, he fills me… then he moves away. He washes beside me in the shower. I finish his back for him then he gets out without a word. I turn off the shower, dry off and follow him to the bedroom. We lay together in the darkness of the suite and after a few moments, I hear his near silent breaths, slow, even. He's sleeping. Vampires don't sleep. Vampires don't dream. Mine does. I lie beside him and wish I could sleep. I wonder what he dreams of when he sleeps. And I realize… I said it twice but he never said it back to me. He never told me he loves me. Does he love me? Does he?


End file.
